A Man Who Mustn't Exist Anymore
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Sora seorang 'tikus jalanan' yang bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut silver aneh. Walau tanpa diketahui oleh anak itu keputusannya untuk menerima ajakkan pria itu justru membuatnya tahu akan sebuah kenyataan.Rated M for Themes, Bloods, Language, ETC.
1. BAB I: And A Boy That Didn

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix  
A Man Who Mustn't Exist Anymore © Ruise Vein Cort

Briyua Viss her Daedu Akata

* * *

Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan dengan lembut dari atas sana. Membasahi tubuhku yang masih mematung pada tanah lapang ini. Membiarkan dua element menyatu dan membuatku kian membeku kala merasakannya. Begitu menyenangkan―bagiku dan bukan orang lain.

Satuan waktu sudahlah hilang saat aku menyadarinya. Meninggalkan eksistensiku yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Seharusnya aku sudah hilang semenjak ratusan tahun yang lalu. Tapi mengapa aku masih ada di sini?

Aku membenci keadaan ini. Membenci tubuh ini. Juga membenci hilangnya waktu. Waktu yang sudah memutar balikkan fakta menjadi fiktif.

Seharusnya kisah sebelum tidur itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya...

* * *

Aku tak pernah percaya pada apa yang nananya keajaiban. Tak ada yang bisa kupercayai agar dapat bertahan hidup. Bahkan diri-sendiri sudah tak dapat dipercayai. Tak dapat.  
Mencuri adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan―bila merasa bosan dengan apa-apa saja yang disediakan tong sampah pada lorong sempit ini.

_**Mencuri atau mati kelaparan.**_

Tak ada pilihan lain bagiku. Bagi sebuah eksistensi yang tidak diperlukan sama sekali oleh dunia ini. Hanya seorang tikus jalanan yang bermimpi dapat menikmati makanan yang disediakan di atas meja bersama nyala api unggu dalam ruangan hangat. Mimpi yang begitu mustahil bagiku...

...mungkin juga terkadang tuhan senang mempermainkanku?

"Makanlah, agar kau lebih hangat," ucap seorang pria lembut. Mempersilahkanku untuk menyuap semangkuk sup hangat yang masih mengepulkan uap-uap samar.

Kristal aqua milikku―setidaknya warna itu yang muncul saat aku melihat pantulan diriku pada genangan air atau pecahan cermin buram―menatap lekat senyuman lembut yang menghias wajah miliknya. Wajah yang terbingkai helai rambut perak yang indah, berpenjar cantik saat terkena cahaya yang dipancarkan bola kaca di atas sana.

"Apa Anda yakin? Anda yakin membiarkan tikus jalanan ini menggunakan alat makan perak Anda?" mendesis halus aku memandangnya percaya dan tidak.

Pria itu mendecak pelan. Mengacak pelan rambut coklat berantakanku sebelum berucap, "bagiku kau bukan tikus jalanan maupun persamaan lain yang entah apa aku tak mau mengingat. Hanya anak sepuluh tahun yang hampir mati kedinginan. Jadi makanlah."

"Anda... Benar-benar aneh," bisikku. Meraih sendok di hadapanku dan mulai menyuap sup yang tersedia. Merasakan sesuatu yang begitu hangat memasuki tenggorokanku.

"Tidak jarang mendengar komentarmu," balas pria itu dengan sebuah cengiran. "Karena aku berbeda."

Kali ini yang kulihat bukanlah senyuman lembut yang sejak tadi diperlihatkan. Melainkan senyuman lain yang sama sekali tidak pernah kukenal. Aku hanya tahu senyum sinis―orang dewasa senang menghadiahiku senyuman seperti itu―juga senyuman lembut―untuk ini bukan ditunjukkan padaku, beri pengecualian untuk dua jam terakhir ini, melainkan senyuman yang sering kulihat di wajah seorang ibu pada anak mereka.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan berbeda?" Aku bertanya dengan nada yang begitu pelan dan teratur. Memperhatikan sepasang kristal hijau kosong miliknya. Cukup aneh bila kubandingkan dengan segaris tatapan sinis, mengejek, merendahkan―kalian boleh menambahkan suku kata lain karena aku tak ingin menyebutkannya satu demi satu―yang diberikan orang lain padaku.

"Kurasa kau tak ingin tahu, sudahlah, habiskan makananmu dan kita ke toko baju."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kau tidak ingin terus menerus menggunakan pakaian seperti itu di penginapan nanti kan?"

"Eh!"

"Melihat reaksimu itu... Kau mau kulempar ke tempat sampah ya? Mana mungkin. Aku masih punya perasaan untuk tidak membuatmu mati membeku setelah menghangatkanmu di tempat ini."

Kalian tahu, aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang bersarang di balik helai perak itu. Tidak pernah kutemui seseorang seperti dia. Pria yang mau menyapaku dan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Apa dia... Benar-benar tulus melakukan ini semua atau ada maksud tersembunyi? Mengingat di dunia ini tak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Tidak aneh bila semua domba hanyalah serigala berkostum. Semua malaikat memiliki hati iblis―bila kebalikannya kurasa akan semakin mustahil dan tidak masuk akal.

Sudahlah. Aku nikmati saja saat penuh mimpi ini. Setidaknya sampai waktu mengucap kebenaran―yang kuyakini tak akan pernah kusukai. Aku lebih senang berkenalan dengan kebohongan belaka namun manis daripada kenyataan namun pahit.

* * *

"...-adi siapa namamu?" pria itu bertanya lembut. Memilah-milah potongan pakaian yang akan dibelinya untukku―sementara aku saling bertukar pandang dengan maid yang sejak tadi membantu si perak itu, tatapan sinis mudahnya.

"Tidak tahu."

"Heh? Maksudmu tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namaku, orang-orang biasa memanggilku 'tikus jalanan'. Mungkin itu namaku," jelasku. Maid berambut hitam itu mendengus pelan―pria itu tak melihatnya, dia berdiri tepat pada titik buta―mengejek jawabanku yang terdengar bagaikan bualan konyol dariku.

"Oh... Begitu... Wajar sih kalau mengingat masa lalumu dulu."

Eh? Dia percaya padaku?

"Anda... Mempercayai ucapan saya?"

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu," balasnya cepat. Memberikanku sebuah pakaian berwarna silver dengan beberapa accesorisnya. "Coba pakai yang ini."

Aku mengganguk, menuruti segala ucapan yang diberikan olehnya. Berjalan ragu menuju ruang ganti diiringin dengan tatapan tajam dari pegawai maupun pengujung toko. Tapi... Ada satu pandangan yang sama sekali tidak menusuk. Justru terasa... Hangat.

* * *

Riku POV [Jangan bilang kalian belum sadar siapa-siapa aja yang Rui sebut -.-]

* * *

Kutatap punggung anak laki-laki berambut coklat yang menghilang di balik tirai itu. Mengukir sebuah senyum kecil di wajahku sebelum akhirnya senyum milikku harus hilang saat maid yang sejak tadi membantuku berucap sinis.

"Anda pasti sudah gila bila mau membelikan pakaian itu. Pada setan kecil pencuri itu. Anda tidak takut bila dia mengambil dompet Anda?"

"Tidak..." Kuputar perlahan kristal milikku. Berusaha menghindari tatapan terkejut dari maid berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Tidak Anda bilang? Apa Anda bercanda?"

"Akan lebih bercanda lagi kalau kau mendengar pertanyaanku kali ini," senyum sinis bermain di wajahku. Bertegur sapa dengan kristal biru yang memancarkan perasaan sinis. Bagaimana kau bertahan dari semua tatapan itu, anak manis?

"Pertanyaan, maksud Anda asal-usul bocah itu? Dia hanya anak yang dibuang ka-..."

"Bukan, aku tidak bertanya mengenai mahluk mortal," potongku dengan nada main-main. Mendengus pelan saat mendapati tatapan ragu karena akhir dari kalimatku lalu berucap, "tapi mengenai Vampire. Kau tahu di mana aku bisa menemukan mereka?"

"...Apa sekrup Anda hilang satu butir?"

"Yang benar sudah hilang semua."

* * *

Kembali pada si tanpa nama POV―Sora POV.

* * *

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" tanyaku ragu. Berputar beberapa kali di depan cermin dengan sepasang kristal hijau mengawasiku.

Rasanya sangat berbeda. Saat bahan dari kain sutra ini mengenai tubuhku terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan kain kasar yang entah apa―aku tak mungkin tahu bahan dari kain itu, karena itu memanglah bukan bahan yang seharusnya digunakan sebagai pakaian.

"Ung... Cocok, Tifa-chan, tolong model ini dengan warna merah, biru dan hitam ya. Langsung dibungkus saja," pria itu meminta main-main. Memberikan dompetnya pada maid yang sebelumnya menatapku sinis―dan entah sejak kapan berbalik menatap pria itu penuh ketakutan. "Ambil saja jumlah untuk membayar pakaian Sora."

"Sora?"

"Namamu, kau bilang kau tidak punya nama aslikan? Jadi aku memberikan nama itu untukmu."

Aku mendesah. Hanya butuh waktu tiga jam dan aku sudah mengerti benar karakter orang ini.

_**Seenaknya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan pendapat orang lain.**_

Memangnya kapan aku ingin sebuah nama? Lagipula biarpun aku memiliki nama mereka aku tetap memanggilku 'tikus jalanan'. Dengan begitu aku hanya mencoreng manusia yang memiliki nama sama dengan nama yang diberikan oleh orang ini.

"Terimakasih, tolong jangan datang kembali. Lebih baik anak yang bersama Anda yang datang ketimbang Anda," maid itu berucap pelan. Memberikan tas-tas berisi pakaian yang baru saja dipesan beserta dompet dan struk pembayaran.

"Tenang saja, aku baru kembali saat cucumu yang mengelola tempat ini kok." Sepertinya aku baru saja mendengar guyonan garing yang tidak lucu sama sekali. "Ayo Sora, pemberhentian berikutnya toko accesoriss dan toko sepatu."

Kapan aku menyetujui nama itu? Aku belum bilang setuju kan?

* * *

Rembulan kini menggantung di langit malam. Memancarkan cahaya keperakan miliknya yang membias melewati kaca-kaca jendela sebuah kamar.

"Sebenarnya... Anda siapa?" tanyaku. Memandang sosok yang tengah duduk di samping jendela dan menggenggap secangkir anggur dengan tangan kanannya.

Satu hari aku bersamanya dan aku baru bertanya sekarang.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya eksistensi yang sudah tersisihkan," balasnya halus. Meneguk cairan merah itu hingga habis sebelum menatapku dengan mutiara yang seolah bersinar indah dalam kegelapan itu. "Apa kau ingin ikut denganku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian..." tawarnya.

"Maksud Anda... Anda seorang manusia nomaden yang seenaknya sendiri?" sindirku. Memincingkan mataku yang begitu besar dan mencicipi jus jeruk yang tadi dipesankan olehnya.

"Lidahmu cukup bervariasi juga untuk seseorang yang hidup sendiri. Bahkan anak seusiamu belum tentu mengerti arti dari istilah itu."

"Boleh aku mengkategorikan hal itu sebagai pujian atau gunjingan secara langsung?"

"...Kau lebih suka yang mana?"

"Gunjingan."

"Ya sudah."

Entah kenapa aku mulai sakit kepala berbicara dengannya. Tapi... Rasanya cukup menyenangkan juga. Apa ini rasanya mendapat perhatian dari orang lain―tolong jangan menambahkan perhatian dalam artian membenci.

"Sebelum kau terlelap, Riku, itu namaku. Kau tidak pernah bertanya sejak tadi," ucapnya. Mengalihkan perhatianku yang hendak bersembunyi di balik selimut dan menuju dunia mimpi. Kuanggukan kepala tanda mengerti diiringi senyuman kecil darinya.

"Selamat malam, Sora."

"Ma...Malam."

* * *

Yayay!

Setelah Cuma masukin satu fic saja…

Rui kembalia mambuat Fic ini.

Asal kalian tahu, Vampire yang Riku maksud di sini itu bukan karena dia sang Vampire.

Tapi karena alas an yang tersinggung pada pembukaan, jadi kalian pastikan dengan mengartikan POV Riku yang pertamana dan mencocokannya dengan fic Rui bertema Alchemy.

Khukhu,

Kalian pasti sadar.

Dan… Mengenai multichap… Ini Cuma Two-Shot.

Rui kapok bikin yang lebih dari itu.

Jadi…

Mid to Review?


	2. BAB II: Eight Years and Regret

Sebuah kebohongan besar bila kukatakan aku tak punya ingatan apapun mengenai keluargaku. Tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan. Aku lebih menyukai kebohongan daripada sebuah kenyataan.

Orangtua... Aku tak ingin mengingat mereka saat ini. Sepasang suami-istri yang selalu membuatku menangis kesakitan. Sementara mereka tersenyum penuh kepuasan melihat tubuh mungil darah daging mereka bersimbah darah. Aku tak ingin ingat.

Tapi... Cinderamata pemberian mereka tetap ada dalam tubuh ini. Memuakkan! Aku tak ingin ingat bahwa tubuh ini adalah sebagian dari pencampuran darah para monster itu. Aku tak ingin!

Banyak kotoran yang sudah kumasukkan dalam tubuh ini. Mengharap tetes darah mereka yang busuk dapat keluar. Ingin rasanya aku menyayat nadiku sendiri―tapi aku sadar, hal itu hanya akan membuat kesempatanku untuk hidup tanpa bayang mereka hilang.

Adakah ada cara agar aku tak perlu hidup dengan menggunakan tubuh yang berisi bayang mereka? Adakah?

* * *

Suara yang begitu halus menelusup dalam indra pendengaranku. Menyadarkanku untuk segera terjaga dan menyapa sepasang kristal yang bersinar lembut namun hampa. Memperhatikan wajah yang tak ada ubahnya dengan saat aku bertemu dengan Riku delapan tahun yang lalu―tetaplah sosok seorang pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun.

"...-amat pagi, Sora," sapanya lembut. Mengusap rambut coklatku yang tak ada perbedaan semenjak lahir, berantakkan.  
Tangan kananku yang berselubung sarung tangan putih mengusap perlahan kelopak mata. Menyisihkan pasir-pasir kering yang sudah bertengger di sudut mata semalaman ini.

"Riku, bisakah kau bangunkan aku beberapa saat lagi? Ngantuk..." rengekku. Mengalungkan kedua lenganku di sekitar lehernya dengan manja.  
Percaya.

Kata itu yang memberanikanku untuk bersikap manja padanya. Pria yang membuatku yakin uluran tangannya di hari bersalju delapan tahun yang lalu bukanlah kebohongan. Bila ada sebuah maksud tersembunyi dia tak akan menahanku untuk tetap di dekatnya selama lima tahun lebih, bukan?

Desah nafas halus bermain di tengkukku. Sebuah kehangatan yang hanya bisa kudapatkan darinya, "jangan terlalu manja. Kalau kau terus menggelayut manja aku..."

"...akan menciumku? Itu maksudmu?" potongku. Tertawa kecil seraya memandang wajahnya yang begitu dekat. "...dasar shotacon," tambahku.  
Ia hanya mendecak kecil seraya menunjukkanku sebuah senyuman. Membungkamku dengan garis yang selalu mengembangkan senyuman yang kusukai. Aku tak perduli sebanyak apa perbedaan usia kami. Aku tak ingin.

Isi dunia ini―selain Riku seorang―tak pernah memperdulikanku sebagai seorang manusia yang juga butuh sebuah uluran tangan penuh ketulusan. Dan mereka tak memberiku agar aku dapat berdiri dan keluar dari lumpur menjijikkan. Jadi untuk apa aku harus perduli.

Gugur daun kian menimbun tubuh kami berdua. Warna-warna yang begitu indah saat dunia harus menyambut sebuah kebekuan hati. Musim yang merupakan awal dari musim semiku dahulu. Mekaran bunga yang tak pernah layu...

...kuharap tuhan tidak sedang mempermainkanku dalam tahun-tahun yang telah terlewat.

Meskipun setiap harinya aku merasa bau amis darah yang mengering menguar dari mantel hitam Riku.

Baik. Darah...

* * *

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix  
A Man Who Mustn't Exist Anymore © Ruise Vein Cort

Waa Viss her Daedu Akata  
(Happy Reading this Eyesore Story)

Disclaimer paling maksa untuk keselip sampai saat ini |_|a

Kalau melihat (...) atau (See More) yang ngak wajar yolong kasih tau

Itu kesalahan teknis saat CoPas

Juga jangan protes dengan sikap Sora yang jungkir balik dari chapter 1.

Timeline-nya sudah 7 tahun lewat, kasian Riku kalau Sora kayak gitu terus kan? (Fangilr mode)

* * *

Ada pepatah, sebagaimana kau berjalan di sisinya kau akan mengerti dengan apa-apa saja yang ada pada dirinya.

Sekarang beritahu aku akan kejelasan pepatah itu? Sungguh. Aku benar-benar merasa sangsi dengan untaian kata yang terkadang diucapkan oleh pengarang-pengarang buku―Riku senang menyeretku menuju perpustakaan bila sampai di suatu kota dan sibuk sendiri, alhasil yang kulakukan adalah membaca buku-buku novel terbaru.

Karena aku merasa hubunganku dengan Riku amatlah jauh dari rasa saling mengerti. Ia tahu semua tentangku, bagaimana masa laluku―sedikit pengecualian mengenai kebohonganku mengenai ingatanku yang hilang. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun selain nama dan sifat yang seenaknya sendiri. Seolah tak memberiku ruang untuk mengenalnya lebih baik lagi.

"Bisahkah kau berhanti menekuk-nekuk wajahmu? Tidak sampai lima belas menit lagi aku merasa kau akan menjadi anak hilang di sini," decak Riku seraya melemparkan sebuah apel berwarna merah dari dalam tas belanjaannya.

Mendengus pelan tak menjawab. Menyapu pemandangan Tranverse Town yang cukup ramai sekalipun posisi kami saat ini adalah di pinggir kota.

"Kau tidak enak badan?"

Kembali aku tak menjawab apapun. Hanya mengukir senyum lemah di wajahku. Kenapa aku jadi terlalu memikirkan hal itu sekarang?  
Seperti ada sesuatu yang memerintahkanku untuk segera mengetahui masa lalu Riku. Seperti sebuah peringatan...

"Riku!"

"Eh? Yuffie!"

...bahwa sebentar lagi aku harus bersiap kehilangan Riku akibat 'masa yang telah lewat itu'. Apalagi harus berwujud wanita cantik yang cukup lincah seperti saat ini.

* * *

"The Great Ninja Yuffie at your service," decak seorang wanita bertubuh mungil seraya membungkukkan badanya. Mengerling sesaat padaku sebelum kembali berdiri dan melakukan kegiatan memuakkan itu... Lagi.

"Sora."

Kelopak mataku menyipit, menat...ap sepasang lengan yang tengah melingkar pada tangan kanan Riku―sementara sang empunya justru sibuk mencampur adukkan serbuk-serbuk ke dalam tiga cangkir.

"Sora ya, kau cukup manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Hum... Apa paman ini tidak melakukan hal aneh padamu?" sindir―kalimat pertama, itu sebuah penghinaan bagiku―Yuffie riang. Melepaskan rangkulan tangannya sebelum meraih secangkir minuman yang baru dibuat oleh Riku.

"Jangan terlalu memuji, Anda bahkan terlihat lebih manis dari saya," balasku dengan nada seimut mungkin―butuh waktu tiga tahun agar suara yang keluar terdengar sangat natural tanpa ada unsur pemaksaan. "Bukankah benar begitu Riku?" sindirku tajam.

"Ung... Mungkin..."

Kenapa menjawab ragu begitu? Bukankah dia 'kekasih'-mu melihat bagaimana dia bersikap manja sejak empat jam yang lalu? Sudahlah, aku tak mungkin cemburu. Aku tahu diri kok.

"Herb tea buatan Riku memang yang paling enak." Oh sungguh. Apakah kau belum juga menyadari aura kelam yang terus kukeluarkan sedari tadi?

"...walau cita rasanya harus rusak akibat aroma darah dari Stri―auw!"

Aroma darah... Jadi itu bukan perasaanku saja?

"Sora, bagaimana kalau kau ke atas saja. Kurasa ada kamar kosong di pintu ketiga sebelah kanan tangga, tidurlah lebih dulu," Riku mengucap cepat. Sama sekali tak memberiku waktu untuk bertanya apa yang ingin Yuffie katakan sebelum Riku memukul kepalanya.

"Ah, baik."

Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menjadi anak penurut seperti ini?

* * *

Riku POV

* * *

"Riku sungguh, kau tak seharusnya memukulku sekeras tadi."

Aku mendengus. Menatap tajam pada wajah merengek Yuffie yang begitu natural―kenapa aku tidak memintanya menjadi pemain film saja daripada Ninja dulu?

"Apa? Iya-iya aku berhanti pura-pura," keluhnya. Mengacak kasar rambutnya sendiri sebelum menyilangkan kedua kakinya, "kau tahu? Cipratan darah di bajumu terlalu anyir. Dan sebagaimana kau menemuiku lima puluh tahun yang lalu, aku tetap membenci cairan dari pembuluh nadi para tikus percobaan itu."

Bola mataku berputar. Tidak bisakah dia kesampingkan sesaat mengenai 'parfum' yang kukenakan barang sebentar saja? Setidaknya setelah Sora tak ada mungkin?

"...tikus percobaan kau bilang? Lalu memangnya kita ini apa?" tanyaku sinis.

Gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kembali menyesap herb tea yang kubuat dengan tekhnik Alchemy.

Ia yang memulai pembicaraan ini, tapi ia juga juga yang selalu menghindar. Mengenang sebuah ingatan yang ingin dilupakan. Jalur pemikiran yang... terlalu kompleks.

"Anak itu... Apa dia yang mewarisi darah mereka berdua? Apa dia adalah efek samping dari kesalahan kita?" alihnya ragu. Menatapku lekat seolah meminta agar aku ucapkan sebuah penolakan pada hasil hipotesanya.

"Entahlah, dia... Bersikap seolah tak memiliki ingatan apapun."

Ukiran senyum kukembangkan. Menikmati cairan berwarna hijau yang sangat kusukai, cairan yang diajarkan oleh beliau.

"Berapa Grigoi lagi yang tersisa?"

"Seorang... Hanya tersisa dia, anak kecil berambut pirang itu..."

Tak ada yang berucap kembali. Hanya rasa penyesalan pada apa yang terjadi di masa lampau. Sesuatu yang ingin kami tolak kebenarannya―bila itu benar maka keberadaan kami adalah mimpi yang menjadi nyata seperti sebuah kisah akan seorang mimpi yang menyelamatkan dunia nyata.

Lucu sekali.

Rasanya bukan rasa ini yang kami harapkan. Melainkan sebuah kepuasan bersama, kami... Benar-benar menentang kehendak alam.

"Kau... Berapa lama akan ada di kota ini?"

"Satu bulan kelihatannya, bila Sora tidak keberatan."

"Dasar iblis, kau berikan anagram dari nama Roxas pada seseorang yang tak tahu apapun?" Yuffie mendesis kesal. Menatapku antara percaya dan tidak pada apa yang sudah kulakukan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah, enam abad lebih mengenalmu dan akan mudah untuk menghafal isi kepalamu yang kehabisan sekrup. Dan lagi, bila hipotesaku adalah salah, kau juga yang akan semakin kehilangan rasa."

"Kalimat terakhir, memangnya rasa apa yang tertinggal padaku?"

"Tak ada."

* * *

Sora POV

* * *

Aku terjaga saat bulan yang menyerupai kuku kucing bertengger tepat di atas langit malam berbintang. Aku tak ingat kapan mulai terlelap. Hanya segelintir ingatan mengenai mimpi yang kuingat. Senyum sinis dari seorang pria bermata emas, sosok yang tak pernah kulupakan. Ayah.

Aku sangat mengeri, sekali aku terjaga oleh mimpi darinya aku tak akan dapat terlelap.

Sudah tiga belas tahun aku meninggalkan mereka yang bahkan tidak pernah memberiku nama. Tapi tetap saja mereka terus menghantuiku, seolah tak rela bila aku memulai kehidupan tanpa adanya ancaman.

"Riku..." bisikku lirih. Mengharap dengan sebuah nama itu perasaan yang mencekik ini akan hilang―sebagaimana hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tidak lagi.

Karena saat aku mengucap namanya yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah Riku yang tengah berbagi ruang dengan Yuffie―tidak ada salahnya bukan seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun berpikir hal-hal milik orang dewasa? Apa aku salah?

"...mungkin bila pagi menjemput aku akan memisahkan diri dari Riku."

Betapa egoisnya pemikiranku kali ini. Tapi bukankah memang seperti itu? Riku terlihat sama sekali tidak masalah saat Yuffie merangkulnya. Seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan―dan pengertian lain adalah karena Yuffie-lah sang kekasìh yang sebenarnya.

Seharusnya aku tahu... Kebaikan, perhatian dan lain sebagainya yang kuterima dari Riku adalah karena dia merasa simpati padaku. Oh... Bodoh! Sora bodoh! So―apa aku pantas memakai nama ini?

* * *

Well, our lovely Uke mulai kesasar dengan pikiran sepihaknya sendiri ^^  
(Author ditimpuk karena masukin A/N seenak jidat)

* * *

Kuambil langkah-langkah kecil saat tengah menuruni anak tangga. Berhati-hati agar tidak membuat sebuah kebisingan dalam depat kegelapan malam.

Satu jam aku memutar diri di atas kasur, dan satu jam pula bola kaca aqua milikku tak ingin menutup.  
Mimpi sial.

Menghentikan gerakan perlahan milikku saat akhirnya kaki-kaki telanjangku berhasil mengijak dedaunan kering di luar sana. Taman yang menyelubungi rumah mewah milik Yuffie.

Sungguh, bukankah tak akan terasa sepi bila ia menikah dengan Riku saja?

Kutatap ceceran tinta berkilau di atas sana, menikmati saat di mana daun-daun yang jatuh menampar wajahku. Hingga sebuah lagu menghentikan fantasiku. Sebuah lagu yang terdengar begitu... Menyedihkan.

"...merra ferda etealune...(1)"

Terasa familiar. Rasanya seperti lullaby yang senang digumamkan wanita itu kala menidurkanku―tertidur agar rasa sakit tak perlu kurasakan. Hanya saja nada ini tidaklah terdengar bengis―aku bahkan sudah muak mengingat caranya menyanyi―melainkan bagaikan tengah menyayat hati.

"Erphy chsee syunaht...(2)"

"Merra haf na endia her ar ciel...(3)" Suara lain. Getaran pita suara yang sangat kukenal, Riku?

Tapi rasanya itu bukan suara milik Yuffie. Suara gadis itu jauh lebih tinggi daripada nada halus yang terdengar.

"Noes...(4)"

Terlihat. Seorang gadis berambut merah yang sepantaran denganku―mungkin.

Keduanya berhenti mengurai nada dan kata. Saling terdiam di antara guguran daun pada malam berbintang. Juga... Memandang satu sama lain.  
"Kembali... Kau membawa aroma darah kakak," gadis itu berucap lirih. "Aku ucapkan terimakasih dari lubuk hatiku," tambahnya.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Bukankah kau tahu sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang padamu, Kairi?"

"Silahkan saja."

Samar aku menangkap pantulan akan kesedihan dalam bola mata biru sang gadis. Menatap Riku sesaat sebelum menutup kelopak mat...anya.  
Hal berikutnya yang kulihat hanyalah cipratan darah kehitaman. Bukan karena suasana yang kurang pencahayaan. Tapi memang hitam. Hitam pekat dan jauh dari warna darah yang seharusnya merah.

Kilatan pisau yang menghunus jantung gadis bernada Kairi kutemui. Tergenggam erat dalam telapak tangan Riku yang dilapisi sarung tangan hitam.

"Maaf, sekarang yang tersisa benar-benar hanya Roxas. Aku janji... Setelah Roxas, Yuffie akan menyusulmu... Terlelaplah lebih dahulu K41121."

E... Eh?

* * *

Silahkan bunuh Rui untuk bahasa alay atas nama Kairi +rolling eyes+

* * *

Kamus bahasa nyeleneh dari game Ar Tonelico :D

(1) Merra ferda etealune - We live in eternity.  
(2) Erphy chsee syunaht - Memory start to vanish  
(3) Merra haf na endia her ar ciel - We have no end in this world  
(5) Noes... - Alone...

* * *

Ini Ver. penuhnya kalau penasaran.

Merra ferda etealune,  
Enerel her ar ciel,  
Vege na endia,  
Erphy chsee syunaht,  
Merra haf na endia her ar ciel,  
Noes...  
Ryushe jass endia.

Translatenya nanti di chap 3. G asik kalau Rui artikan sekarang. Kalian cari di forum AT tetep g akan ketemu tapi ^^v

Kecuali kalian artikan sendiri dan cengo ngeliat kalimat-kalimat yang kurang huruf T-T

Ini sudah bukan two-shot... Tapi Rui nggak akan buat panjang-panjang ~.~

Untuk two-shot kayaknya agak berat pas bikin.

* * *

Mind To Review?

Menerima Flame yang membangun dan bukan Flame akan cacian!


	3. BAB III: Wished and Raining

Riku POV

* * *

Aroma amis yang begitu anyir menguar. Terus tercium sekalipun tetes air murni membasuh tubuhku. Rentetan bening menghujam tubuh polosku dan berusaha mengikis endapan-endapan darah hitam yang mengering―darah milik Vicent juga Kairi. Namun tetap ada bagian yang tak dapat hilang.

Aroma dan juga... Dosa.

Kuusap perlahan embun yang terdapat di permukaan cermin. Membuatku dapat melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri.

Hei, seperti apa kau akan menemuiku besok? Kau sudah melihatnya tadi bukan?

Kristal aqua yang mengecil penuh dengan ketakutan. Tapi kau tak berjalan menemuiku untuk membentak dan bertanya akan kebenaran. Hanya berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat olehku―walau pada akhirnya kau gagal.

Keningku bertemu dengan permukaan kaca sementara percik air terus terdengar. Dingin adalah hal yang kurasakan. Dingin beserta beban derita milik dosa yang terus mengalir tanpa pernah berhenti.

"Kuharap kau bukanlah efek samping yang kucari, Sora... Aku memohon."

Tuhan... Mungkin Anda sudah tak ingin lagi mengakui sebuah ciptaan-Mu ini. Tak ingin memperdulikan pendosa ini. Tapi kumeminta... Jangan biarkan ketakutan terbesarku menjadi nyata. Jangan biarkan berlian―yang menyebut dirinya 'tikus jalanan'―harus hancur olehku.

Hukuman akan hamba terima, tapi tolong kabulkan pinta dari budak pembangkang ini.

Seperti apapun hambamu ini, Anda tetaplah mutlak untukku. Sebanyak apapun usia yang kurenggut paksa dari-Mu untukku, semua tetaplah milik-Mu.

Aku memohon. Aku memohon dengan sangat. Jangan biarkan Sora menjadi putra dari Vanitas. Karena bila itulah fakta yang Anda tunjukkan... Aku tak tahu rasa apa yang harus kulakukan saat aku melakukannya nanti. Saat aku akan...

...membunuhnya berlandas pada sebuah penebusan dosa. Dosa yang terbayar dengan dosa lain.

* * *

Please check Chapter 1 and 2 for those Disclaimer thing. Im tired for writing it in every Chapter.

little warning:

Nanti ada adegan bloody mendekat pada Gore. Jadi kalau nggak tahan skip aja dari pemberitahuan mulai sampai tempat yang aman.

(See More) dan (...) yang nggak wajar adalah kesalahan teknis.

* * *

Sora POV

* * *

Sang surya sama sekali tak menampakkan wajahnya. Bersembunyi di balik gugusan awan kelabu dan angin sepoi yang berhembus. Suasana yang tak menunjukkan adanya kehidupan sama sekali.

"...itu bukan mimpi." Adalah palu yang menghancurkan segala penolakkanku semenjak jarum waktu menggapai kata tiga pagi.

Semua bukanlah ilusi dari mimpi. Semua yang kusaksikan kurang dari lima jam lalu adalah benar tanpa ada penolakan berarti.

Makam gadis bernama Kairi―yang bahkan tak pernah kutemi namun terasa begitu dekat―ada di hadapanku bersama nisan yang tertancah kuat.

Semua terekam jelas dalam benak ini. Semua tanpa ada pengecualian.

* * *

Mulai di Sini!

* * *

Di balik kegelapan malam aku memperhatikan bagaimana darah berwarna hitam membuncah. Mengalir oleh sebuah tusukan pisau tepat di jantung.

"...Gypsy remedi, kau bersedia?" bisik Riku. Sekalipun kusebut sebagai sebuah bisikkan rasanya hal itu tidaklah cocok. Karena aku dapat mendengarnya secara jelas.

Walau terkesan janggal aku dapat melihat bagaimana sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah Kairi, senyuman yang mengganti wajah blank.  
Riku terdiam sesaat. Sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuh yang tidak bernyawa―setidaknya itu yang akan kalian pikirkan dalam bila melihatnya―itu di atas guguran daun.

Ditariknya pisau kecil di jantung Kairi seolah tengah merobeknya. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dada Kairi―di mana organ bersembunyi di balik tulang rusuk. Dan mengeluarkan dua buah benda sekepalan tangan dari dalam sana.  
Dua... Jantung?

Tanpa ragu pria itu meletakkan alat pemompa darah yang masih berdetak―aneh bila masih dapat berdetak sebenarnya―dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Membiarkan darah yang masih tersimpan di dalam kedua jantung itu terciprat mengenai wajahnya.

Memasukkan daging yang sudah dibelah menjadi dua ke dalam plastik, Riku mengangkat tubuh kaku Kairi. Berjalan meninggalkan areal rumah Yuffie.

Tak ada apapun yang terlintas dalam benakku selain mengikutinya. Berusaha menjaga jarak agar tak terlihat dan akhirnya tiba pada sebuah pemakaman tua.

* * *

Aman-aman...

* * *

Aku benar-benar mengingat semuanya. Tak ada yang terlewat dalam benakku.

Bahkan 'ritual' pemakaman yang dilakukan Riku masih terekam kuat dalam benakku.

Seikat bunga Chrysanthemum kuletakkan di atas gundukkan tanah yang baru tercipta beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mengurai doa-doa pelan pada ia yang bahkan tak pernah mengenalku―bertemu saja tidak, apalagi mengenal.

Setelah ini apa? Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Riku? Aku... Apa aku menyukai Riku sekalipun ia sudah membunuh di hadapanku? Oh... Dan apa aku memiliki hak untuk mengecapnya sebagai 'pembunuh' tanpa tahu alasan yang sebenarnya?

"Aku bertanya. Namamu Kairi bukan? Lalu... Apa kau mengetahui alasan Riku membunuhmu? Karena samar aku mendengar bahwa kau sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya."

Angin berhembus sepi. Seolah mengejekku yang mulai menunjukkan sebuah keanehan dengan bertanya pada sosok yang berdiam di dalam tanah. Memaksanya untuk memberitahuku sebuah jawaban.

Kuabaikan butiran pasir yang terus jatuh dalam tabung kaca―jam pasir. Kuabaikan harap bahwa Riku akan mencariku―karena aku percaya ia masih bersenang-senang dengan sang 'kekasih' sekalipun ia baru saja membunuh.

Pembendaharaan kataku sudah habis. Buatku bungkam tanpa bisa mengucap apapun lagi. Mataku yang memerah dan perih perlahan tertutup... Ingin bermimpi. Di atas tanah perkuburan ini aku ingin bermimpi bahwa Riku adalah milikku...

...walau nyatanya bukanlah itu yang kutemui. Tapi mimpi akan pria itu. Lagi! Lagi-lagi mereka!

* * *

Dream POV―Maksudnya Normal POV.

* * *

Tak ada suara tangis yang dapat dimainkan oleh seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun. Hanya rintihan pelan saat kapas yang dibasahi alkohol menyapu luka-luka miliknya. Mengabaikan kapas-kapas merah yang sudah dibuang olehnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Menangis tak akan menyembuhkan lukanya. Mengeluh tak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

Sora kecil terus mengulang dua kalimat itu dalam benaknya sementara sepasang manik-manik yang tercipta oleh emas murni dengan ukiran melingkar terus mengawasinya sinis. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menanti putranya menyelesaikan pengobatan hariannya.

"Kenapa Anda tidak membunuh saya saja? Bukankah akan lebih baik seperti itu... Anda tak perlu lagi menghabiskan uang untuk alat-alat medis?" Dan anak kecil itupun pada akhirnya menyuarakan tanya yang menghantuinya.

Pria berambut hitam itu terdiam. Menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas hingga tercipta sebuah senyuman sinis. "Aku? Membunuhmu? Heh, jangan bercanda. Bila kau tak ada, kau pikir siapa yang akan menjadi penyedia darah bagi kami?" katanya.

Sora men...desah pelan. Bertanya pada Sang Pencipta atas apa kesalahan yang pernah diperbuatnya, kesalahan yang berbuah siksaan. Seperti Ia membenci ciptaa-Nya ini, mengutuknya agar terus terkungkung dalam jurang penderitaan semenjak kaki kecilnya menendang kuat rahim wanita pirang pucat dan membuatnya menyapa dunia di balik kegelapan.

"Bukankah... Anda dapat mengambil darah dari 'tikus jalanan'? Ada begitu banyak dan darah mereka jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan saya."

"...karena kau adalah putra kandungku."

Pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya bersantai. Mendekatkan dirinya pada sang anak. Hingga akhirnya dua taring menembus kulit putih Sora, menikmati darah yang terhisap.

"Karena darahmu... Adalah tanda bahwa kami benar-benar ada di dunia ini..." suara yang begitu halus. Suara yang bersumber dari wanita cantik di ambang pintu.

"I... Bu?"

"Karena seorang Naminè maupun Vanitas tak ada dalam nyata."

* * *

Sora POV

* * *

Aku kembali terjaga oleh tetes air yang turun dari awan kelabu.  
Hujan.

Sesaat aku hanya terdiam menatap mahkota-mahkota di hadapanku perlahan hancur. Menyisa tangkai hijau segar pada tanah yang kian hanyut oleh aliran sungai.

"Apa aku bergumam hal yang aneh?"

Aku membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat kuajak bicara. Meyakinkanku bahwa apa yang terjadi bukanlah kenyataan dan hanya imajinasi liarku saja.

Aku tak ingin percaya.

"...kakak, kalau terus-terusan di bawah hujan kakak bisa sakit..."

* * *

Riku POV

* * *

Rinai air membasuh kaca jendela di dekatku. Menghujam dedaunan kering di bawah sana dengan liar namun merata.

"Sora..." Kusapa tetes-tetes air itu dengan namamu. Mengharap kau akan muncul di sisi lain ruangan ini. Membentakku akan apa yang kulakukan di hadapanmu.

Samar aku mulai merasakan aroma khas yang begitu kukenal. Aroma yang hanya ada bila sang surya menyapa dedaunan penuh embun di hutan maupun hujan mulai terjatuh. Aroma kelembapan yang membuatku ingin segera bernostalgia akan masa yang telah lewat.

Apa aku mulai bersikap seperti seorang pria tua saat ini?

Seorang pria tua yang harapannya tak pernah terwujud.

Bukankah itu keputusan Anda... Tuanku yang mengetahui semuanya.

Dulu aku mengharap kesediaan-Mu untuk sebuah keberhasilan. Dan Anda mengabulkan harapanku yang bodoh.

Sekarang Anda justra mengabaikan harapanku agar semua ini tak pernah terjadi. Apa Anda tengah meminta saya menari tiada henti tepat di atas telapak tangan-Mu? Apa itu pantas dilakukan oleh seorang yang disapa... Tuhan?

Aku tahu. Semenjak Anda ciptakan aku, tak pernah sekalipun aku menyapa-Mu. Tak pernah sekalipun aku menyambangi rumah-Mu. Dan Anda tetap menuntut hamba agar mengingat-Mu.

Hingga hari itu Anda melindungi saya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebagai ucapan perpisahan karena gerbang menuju perlindungan tak terbatas akan segera tertutup. Dan saya... Tidaklah Anda harapkan dapat bergabung. Karena saya hanyalah seorang pecundang yang menyembah pengetahuan dan penemuan dibandingkan Dia yang menciptakan semua yang kami teliti. Zat yang tak akan pernah dapat kami mengerti.

* * *

"...-au bercanda! Jangan teruskan eksperimen di luar nalar ini! Kau melawan takdir alam!" seorang pria bekulit gelap membentakku kasar. Menghamburkan kertas-kertas kosong ke segala arah sedangkan aku tetap diam untuk menandai kamus-kamus pengetahuanku.

"Master Xehanort, bisakah Anda diam? Saya sibuk!" pinta yang begitu sinis.

Tetes biru metallic jatuh dari tabung kaca di tangan kiriku. Menyatu dengan cairan ekstat batang cactus dalam tabung reaksi. Mengepulkan uap samar maupun aroma poppy liar yang entah berasal dari mana.

"RIKU! HENTIKAN PERCOBAAN KONYOL INI SEKARANG JUGA!" kembali bentakkan itu terdengar.

Namun aku tak perduli dan terus mencampur adukkan cairan-cairan aneka warna.

Hanya ada satu hal dalam benakku saat ini. Mendapatkan cara untuk menyangkal takdir alam. Takdir bahwa manusia suatu saat nanti akan berpulang menuju dunia sana.

Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak terima ketentuan seperti itu. Bila usia yang kami milikki terbatas, bukankah itu akan percuma?

Contohnya Einstein, bukankah dia memiliki penemuan akan rumus Energi? Tapi karena takdir konyol itu dia terpaksa membawa penemuannya menuju liang kubur.

Sungguh.

Manusia adalah pemimpin dunia ini. Dan untuk melakukannya kami harus kekal, abadi.

"Aku bilang cukup Riku! Sang Penguasa kehidupan sudah menulis bahwa manusia akan tiba menemui ajal bila sudah waktunya."

"Tuhan... Aku tak mempercayainya. Aku hanya percaya pada ilmu pengetahuan. Aku hanya percaya pada apa yang kumiliki dan kukatakan. Aku tak percaya pada kata Tuhan yang tak ada di dunia ini."

Tak ada argument apapun yang kudengar kini. Hanya suara nyaring milik tabung kaca penuh ekstat tumbuhan yang sudah tidak kupakai lagi. Percobaan gagal

"Semua dosa yang kau miliki... Limpahkanlah pada pria yang mendidikmu ini..."

Budak dari ilmu pengetahuan.

Itulah namaku. Nama yang ingin kurawat terus menerus. Tak ingin ada orang lain yang mendapatkan nama itu setelah kematianku. Hanya... aku yang bisa memilikinya!

* * *

Sora POV

* * *

Sebuah senyuman riang terukir di wajah polos yang terbingkai oleh helai pirang cerah. Sepasang kristal aqua yang dipenuhi oleh kepolosan belaka terpatri dalam sklera putih bening.

"Kakak, apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya anak laki-laki yang masih kuperhatikan wajahnya.

Kugeleng kepalaku pelan. Bangkit dari pembaringanku di atas tanah perkuburan. Membiarkan air membasuh lumpur―setidaknya itu hasil dari debu yang bercampur dengan air hujan―yang menempel di tubuhku.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang aneh di wajahmu. Justru yang aneh itu aku."

"Heh?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau abaikan saja."

Kening anak itu mengkerut. Bagaikan besi yang memanjang dan mengkerut saat udara di sekitarnya berkurang drastis.

"Kakak... Ingin menangis ya?"

"...bocah sok tahu."

"Memang..."

* * *

Riku POV―still in reminisce state

* * *

Kukembangkan sebuah senyuman sinis. Menatap lekat sosok yang berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya secara ragu. Berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring.

..."Kau... Berhasil melawan takdir alam..."

Aku tertawa. Mengalihkan pandanganku menuju Master Xehanort. Menunjukkan bagaimana rona kepuasan dan kesombongan membaur di wajahku, seolah merendahkan segala larangan yang terucap olehnya kemarin.

"Aku sudah melampaui sesuatu yang kau sebut tuhan, Master," bisikku. Menikmati setiap rasa sombong yang diserap sel-sel tubuhku.  
Saat kau tengah meneliti, kau dapatkan cemooh. Saat kau berhasil, kau dapatkan pujian.

"Ya... Tapi tetap, kau tidaklah melampau pencipta kita. Kau hanya pecahkan satu misteri dari misteri milik-Nya yang tak terhitung."

"Cih! Selalu saja seperti itu. Apalagi yang perlu kulakukan agar kau percaya, Tuhan itu... TIDAK ADA!"

"... Buktikan, bawah tanpa perpaduan ada mahluk hidup lain, kau dapat ciptakan kehidupan baru yang tak pernah ada di dunia ini," desis Master Xehanort. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Aku membuka mulutku, berusaha membantah namun pria itu terlanjur berucap, "dan bukan menghidupkan jasad mereka yang telah tiada. Ventus mungkin akan memukulmu bila tahu kau melakukan percobaan pada tubuh adiknya yang telah tiada."

Aku menggeram. Mengatupkan gigi-gigi gerahamku kuat hingga suara gemeretak dapat terdengar begitu jelas.  
Ia mengujiku.

"Baik! Akan kubuktikan aku dapat membuat eksistensi lain! Akan kubuktikan aku bisa membuat kehidupan baru tanpa menggunakan sel, ekstat, DNA dan lain sebagainya milik mahluk hidup! Akan kugunakan komponen biotik!"

Ia mendesah, berbalik pergi dari ruanganku. Menatapku sekilas dengan pandangan yang mengasihani lalu hilang di balik daun pintu.

Tubuh mungil yang semenjak tadi tak kuperdulikan menggapai lengan jas putihku. Membuatku menunduk untuk menatap kristal aqua yang kembali menangkap cahaya setelah tiga setengah tahun tenggelam di dalam formalin.

"...si-pa?"

"Maksudmu siapa?" tanyaku memastikan.

Tubuh ringkih itu mengangguk. Tak terkejut bila suaranya begitu serak dibandingkan dulu. Tiga tahun berhenti berfungsi, kurasa akan sulit untuk beradaptasi lagi.

"N-a-a."

"Nama maksudmu?" Ia mengangguk. "Namaku Riku, kau pasti akan mengingatnya dalam waktu dekat. Ada memori akan diriku dalam sel otakmu, hanya butuh waktu agar kau mengingatnya." Aku tersenyum.

Seolah mengkopi apa yang kulakukan ia pun tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang begitu lugu dan polos.

"N-a-a?" Kali ini jemari telunjuknya tertuju ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Namamu..."

* * *

Sora POV-maaf bikin bingung, sering pindah POV

* * *

Tanganku menggenggam erat tangan kecil milik anak laki-laki itu. Mengajaknya berjalan di antara rinai hujan yang terus membasuh. Memintanya menemaniku secara sepihak. Kembali menuju kediaman Yuffie.

Sebenarnya apa? Apa yang kuharapkan dengan membawa anak ini ke hadapan Riku?

"Hei, adik kecil."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menyeringai. Menunjukkan taring-taring runcing yang menghias di antara gigi-gigi seri yang berjajar rapi.

"Namaku..."

* * *

"...Roxas..."

* * *

Mah...

Mengenai Dua Jantung,

Kalian nggak salah baca...

Strigoi yang Rui jadikan objek memang punya dua jantung.

Dan bila berharap adegan mutilasi -.-a

Itu cara membunuh Strigoi yang satunya,

Tapi Rui males nulisnyasoalnya harus ngejelasin Rosebush yang Rui belum pelajarin (Dilindes)

Arti lagi yang kemarin nanti aja ^^a

Catetan Rui ilang...

* * *

Mind to Review?

Flame diterima... TAPI HARUS LOG IN!


	4. BAB IV: Blonde Kid and Forced Evolution

"...-Ventus memukulmu tanpa segan-segan ya?"

Suara yang begitu mencemooh terdengar jelas. Kulirik siapa. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kristal berwarna emas dan rambut hitam berantakan―Vanitas.  
Mendengus pelan lalu aku menjawab, "Cih! Diamlah, kau dan Naminè sibukkan diri kalian di kamar saja."

Ia mendecak. Meraih perban di tanganku, lalu melilitkannya pada pergelangan tanganku yang baru saja kubersihkan dengan alkohol. Menutupi luka akibat pecahan kaca.

"Hoi, kau pikir aku itu apa? Tidak mungkin dua puluh empat jam aku selalu 'ingin' kan?" dengusnya pelan.

Kuputar kristal berwarna hijau milikku. Membiarkan Vanitas menempelkan beberapa hansaplast atau melilitkan beberapa perban di tubuhku. "Ck! Ventus benar-benar kelewatan."

"Justru yang kelewatan itu kau, idiot!" Aku mengeriyet. "Bila aku jadi Ven, mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu saat tahu kau membangkitkan kembali Roxas."

"Heh, beri alasan yang pasti padaku. Mengapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Karena kau membuat adik yang begitu disayangi menjadi mayat hidup. Dia bukan Roxas, hanya informasi dari jiwa yang telah berpulang."

"Jangan beri ceramah mengenai Tuhan _or_ _whatever you call that imaginary thing_," protesku. Menaikkan kaki kananku ke atas kaki kiri. Memperhatikan ukiran senyum lembut yang jarang bermain di wajah Vanitas. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu... Naminè sering berucap seperti ini padaku. Kalimat yang cukup pasaran bila aku boleh jujur. 'Kau ingin lampaui ia tak kau kenal. Dan saat kau menantangnya, kau dapatkan sebuah kekalahan'."

"Jelaskan."

"Kau hidup dua puluh lima tahun, tapi apa kau pernah mencoba berkenalan dengan Tuhan? Tidak, aku tahu. Dan tanpa mengenal-Nya kau ingin melampaui Ia yang tak bisa kau ukur seperti apa. Jangan membuatku tertawa."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Menatap punggung pria yang meninggalkanku setelah selesai mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan―juga mengobati lukaku akibat ulah Ventus si idiot itu.

"Tak mengenal... Heh... Aku kenal kok. Karena kalian selalu bercerita tentang Dia."

-Home-

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

A Man Who Musn't Exist Anymore © Ruise Vein Cort

Tidak bermaksud akan adanya penggunaan sebuah Agama secara spesifik. Apalagi menyindir Agama-Agama tertentu. Jadi bila menemukan hal seperti itu, jangan marah! Rui nggak sengaja, bilang di mana dan akan Rui ganti. Berlaku untuk chap kemarin juga.

Rui nggak hobi kayak gitu!

Warnings:

Shounen Ai

(Mungkin) Blasphemy

Istilah-Istilah

Theme

Blood

Alur Acak

Language

OCC (Diusahakan Minimal)

Chara-Death!

Immortality

-Home-

Hujan masih membasuh sisi luar jendela. Menghantamnya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya bersama suara ribut yang membuatku semakin kesal.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang bilang kalau kita kekurangan waktu tidur, kematian akan lebih cepat terjadi?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku. Karena memang, sesuatu yang kutanyakan ini bukanlah hal yang patut dijawab. Aku bukan manusia dan hukum alam tidak bekerja padaku sama sekali. Abiotik maupun biotik, kedua golongan itu sudah mengucilkanku dalam sifat yang tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"...Sora sudah kembali," ucap Yuffie pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gu―kamar―tempatku berada.

Aku berbalik. Memperhatikan wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Wajahmu seolah berkata bahwa aku akan membunuhmu beberapa jam lagi," dengusku.  
Ia tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang selalu hadir dan begitu kukenal.

"Apa kau tahu dengan siapa Sora kembali?" Aku menggeleng. "R.o.x.a.s."

...rasanya aku ingin memutar waktu dan menyumpal mulutku sendiri dengan sepatu sebelum berkomentar setengah menit yang lalu.

-Home-

Semua terjadi dalam sekejap mata.

Jeritan.

Cabikan.

Kekacauan.

Ketakutan.

Dan... Evolusi DNA.

"Ro...xas?" panggilku ragu. Menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri di antara puing-puing eksperimen setengah jadi. Menikmati tetes darah yang semakin menghilang dari tubuh Master Xehanort.

Apa?

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Bukankah dua jam yang lalu aku sudah memeriksa ada atau tidaknya kejanggalan dalam tiap-tiap nukleus milik Roxas? Dan hasil yang kudapati adalah nihil. Tapi... Tapi kenapa sekarang aku melihat Roxas bertingkah seolah setiap sel dalam tubuhnya menjerit meminta darah manusia?

Seperti... Vampire?

"Oh, Riku-sama..." Ia menyapaku polos. Melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tubuh Master Xehanort yang sudah tak memiliki darah setetespun. Tersenyum tanpa dosa.  
Ia mendekatiku selangkah dan aku menjauhinya dengan satuan langkah yang sama.

"Kau... Siapa?" Ah... Dari milyaran―walau aku ragu dengan jumlah ini―kata yang ada dalam otakku, mengapa harus dua kata itu yang terucap.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang kusam itu tersenyum. Menganyam kesepuluh jemarinya di depan wajah malaikat—yang menyembunyikan iblis ciptaan_ku_.

"Roxas, bukankah Riku-sama sendiri yang memberitahuku?" ucapnya halus.

Haha, tertawa? Aku harus tertawa seperti apa? Kelima indraku membenarkan bahwa 'dia' adalah Roxas. Tapi ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk sadar bahwa dia bukanlah Roxas―hanya tubuhnyalah yang benar-benar Roxas.

Apa... Sesuatu yang disebut Tuhan berusaha memukul mundur aku dan buatku percaya bahwa dia bukanlah Roxas?

"Kau melihatku seperti melihat monster saja, Riku-sama."

...oh? Sungguh, bukankah memang begitu?

"Kalau kau bukan monster, lalu apa? Vampire kah?" kupaksakan diriku untuk mendesis. Mendesis bagaikan ular yang sudah dikeringkan bisa dan berharap lawan di hadapannya dan berhenti bergerak dan memberikan rasa mengancam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hihi, bukan... Kakak senang membacakan kisah padaku dulu... Kisah mengenai mereka yang bangkit dari kubur, _strigoi_."

Bola mataku mengecil. Mengakses informasi yang baru saja kudapatkan sebelum aku benar-benar mengerti bahwa APA yang sudah kulakukan. Semua... Kegagalan yang menghancurkan.

Tapi aku hanya diam.

Hanya diam saat Roxas hilang dari hadapabku, berganti dengan yang lain. Mereka yang begitu kukenal.

"...-salahmu-..."

-Home-

"Roxas... boleh tinggal di sini kan?" Nada ragu menguar di udara.

Sora menatapku cemas, dapat kutemukan sisa-sia katakutan dalam sorot matanya. Tapi bukan itu yang mendominasi, melainkan perasaan lain. Perasaan khawatir bahwa aku tidak akan memperbolehkan sosok di sampingnya untuk tinggal bersama kami.

Oh... tentu saja. Ingin kukatakan; "Tidak." Tapi lidahku berkhianat. Semua bagian tubuhky sama sekali tidak ingin menuruti apa yang otakku perintahkan. Semuanya seperti bukan tubuhku.

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan."

Yuffie mendengus. Mengasihani diri yang tidak bisa melawan tatapan memohon dari Sora. Sementara aku tahu ada senyuman picik dari bocah di belakang Sora. Senyuman dari monster ciptaanku. Bukti pasti akan keberadaan seorang ilmuwan gila yang lupa pada daratan. Ilmu pengetahuan pada akhirnya tak akan dapat menyaingin Tuhan. Karena semua teori dan logika Ia yang ciptakan.

"Terimakasih, Tuan Riku."

Aku mengerjap sesaat.

"Err... Tuan?"

Aku tak mendapat jawaban apapun, hanya sebuah senyuman kecil dan anak remaja itu membungkuk dalam lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Roxas menuju lantai atas. Meninggalkanku yang masih diam tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi maupun Yuffie yang sepertinya sedang memberiku senyuman mengejek. Benar-benar mengejek.

"Dia masih terguncang, harusnya kau berhati-hari saat ingin melakukan tugasmu semalam."

"Aku tahu."

Tepukan pelan di pundakku dan wanita itu mengambil posisi di dekat pintu masuk. Melempar senyuman miris padaku lalu berbisik, "Secepatmya, kau mau kan mendongeng akan masa yang sudah lewat, pada anak itu. Sebagai penutup kisah ini."

"Aku... masih belum menemui keputusan terakhir akan hipotesaku bukan?"

"Kau akan temukan... sebentar lagi..."

Aku diam.

Masih mencoba mencari cara untuk membalas ucapan Yuffie. Tapi wanita itu sudah hilang di balik daun pintu berwarna jingga. Mengahabiskan waktu di bawah siraman air yang masih belum berhenti. Terus turun, bersama Ga-Oh yang berusaha melepas ikatan rantai pada dirinya.

"...apa hari ini Zeus juga ingin ikut berpesta, Tuhan?"

-Home-

"Semua salahmu! Semua salahmu!"

Dalam keputusasaan pria iu menjerit.

Menutup matanya kuat dan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak manyerangku lagi. Untuk tidak menghantamku lagi dengan tangan yang sudah bersimbah darahnya sendiri karena terlalu lama memukul dinding.

Dan aku hanya diam...

Memandang kosong pada sosok Ventus yang menjerit di antara tetes air yang masih mengalir dari bola matanya.

Dari semua... hanya kami berdua yang hidup. Hidup sebagai manusia.

Ada lebih dari lima orang di ruangan ini. Tapi yang belum terinfeksi hanya kami berdua. Roxas... masih belum mau memberikan virus itu. Virus yang berkembang biak dalam tubuhnya. Virus yang aku ciptakan sendiri.

"Sekarang kau puas! Kau sudah berhasil melampaui Tuhan! Selamat! Aku ucapkan selamat!"

"Axel! Berhenti menyalahkan semua pada Riku!"

"Kairi! Kau juga berhenti melindungi orang ini! Dia itu Dewa, kau tak perlu melindungi Dewa!"

"Dewa! Bukannya dia itu Tuhan! Tuhan dari dunia kematian."

Salahkan aku. Kalian semua salahkan aku.

Jangan ada yang melindungiku.

Jangan ada yang berpihak padaku.

"Ya... aku Tuhan... aku Tuhan... haha... hahahahahahahahahahha!"

Semua hancur.

Semua hancur.

Darah yang mengalir pada tubuh mereka semua bukanlah darah manusia. Sel tubuh mereka sudah tidak perlu membelah lagi. Sudah tak perlu mengurusi _fase Metafase, Telofase, Anafase or whatever_!

Aku melampaui Tuhan.

Mendahului Ia dalam kehancuran!

Dalam kehancuran pasti!

"Kalian salahkan saja aku! Cepatlah kalian panggil aku sebagai Dewa, sebagai Tuhan! Hukum aku! Salahkan aku! Salahkan aku!"

-Home-

Sora POV

-Home-

"Jadi dia yang bernama Riku?"

Roxas bertanya polos. Aku mengangguk pelan. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bahwa anak berambut pirang pucat itu tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurk—gh... itu bukan milikku, aku tak memiliki apapun.

"Ya... dia yang bernama Riku."

"Kekasih Kakak."

Bukan pertanyaan. Bukan.

Aku tahu dua kata itu merupakan sebuah hasil pemikiran dan sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk mendapat jawaban apapun atau bahkan penyangkalan. Hanya percaya bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Bahwa Riku memiliki hubungan lain denganku.

Betapa aku ingin membenarkan ucapan itu.

Tapi aku tak bisa.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, "Bukan, dia bukan kekasihku. Dia kekasih Yuffie, ingat wanita berambut hitam tadi?"

Anak itu diam. Mengerjapkan kristal birunya yang cukup gelap lalu terkikik dan mendesis kalimat yang tak dapat kutangkap satu pun suku katanya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Tidak, Kakak pasti bercanda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah... mungkin hanya pemikiranku sesaat. Aku lebih merasa Ma—Riku dan Si—Yuffie itu lebih seperti sepupu dibandingkan kekasih."

Wajah yang begitu polos dan tanpa dosa tertuju ke arahku. Apa dulu saat bertemu Riku wajahku juga seperti itu? Begitu polos dan tak mengerti akan dunia yang tak memiliki persahabatan?

Tidak...

Kurasa itu mustahil.

Karena aku sudah lupa tersenyum semenjak lahir dan baru saja mengingatnya beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

Karena Riku... Riku... sang pembunuh.

Roxas mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Mmelukku erat tanpa kusadari dan aku membalas pelukannya. Membalas dekapan yang begitu... dingin, tak ada. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan tanda kehidupan dari tubuh yang ada di dalam dekapanku.

Kristal biruku mengecil. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang baru saja menembus kulit leherku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk berpikir apa. Karena hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah... wajah pendonor sel sperma dan sel telur alam kehidupanku—sampai kapan pun aku tak akan memanggil mereka 'Ayah' atau pun 'Ibu'.

Tenggelam dalam kenangan itu lagi...

-Home-

Aku menjerit.

Menjerit untuk kesekian kalinya di antara hantaman-hantaman yang terus ada dan diterima oleh tubuh mungilku. Melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan dan menanti agar pukulan-pukulan itu dapat sgera berakhir. Segera selesai.

Tapi tak pernah. Tak pernah ada akhirnya. Karena sebelum berakhir kan ada sesuatu yang menembus kulitku. Sesuatu yang mengambil sari kehidupanku. Membuatku jatuh pada tidur lelap yang berikutnya—sampai pukulan kembali menyadarkanku, atau mungkin bila mereka berbaik hati megobati luka di tubuhku.

Tak pernah kumengerti kenapa.

Aku sudah berhenti mengharap uluran tangan penuh kasih sayang dari mereka. Sudah tak pernah lagi aku mengharapkannya. Harapan... yang sia-sia saja.

"...-ea etealune-..."

Ia bernyanyi. Wanita bernama Naminè itu bernyanyi merdu.

Suara yang begitu berbeda dari apa yang ada di dalam ingatanku. Apa yang ada di dalam memoriku. Tidak seharusnya wanita itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ditambah lagi... tersenyum hangat pada bayi dalam dekapannya.

Ba... yi...?

"_We live in eternity,_

_Forever in this world,_

_Theres no end..._

_Memory start to vanish..._

_We don't have end in this world..._

_Alone..._

_Depart on a journey to seek the end..."_

-Home-

...

Mulai mempertanyakan kenapa aku mulai meulis seri ini dulu =.='

Rasanya dalam perencanaan nggak se-_dark_ ini.

Niatnya bikin fic yang ringan dan kumpuln one-shot berseri soal Riku yang...

Berburu _Strigoi_ tapi…

Hack!

Ini sih bukan cerita ringan lagi 0.0

_Dark… _terlalu _dark…_

Tapi…

_Say what?_

Sudah terlanjur ditulis maka lanjutkan saja =.=

Lagipula rated-M sudah naik (Meragukan kalau Rated-T masih bisa menampung hal seperti ini 0.o) Rui bisa masukkan adegan-adegan sesuka Rui (Smirk)

Tapi Lemon masih dalam pertimbangan … Lihat alur nanti (Belum dapat jalan untuk ke _ending_ di dalam otak)

-Home-

Satu dah lain hal…

Karena:

1. UN

2. Ujian masuk Univ (SNMPTN, Ujian Mandiri, DSB)

Rui keluar dari situs ini dan situs-situs lainnnya.

(Singkatnya menjauh dari komputer mau pun internet)

Jadi ya…

Jangan bertanya kenapa setengah tahun ke depan Rui belum update juga)

Paling cepat Rui kembali empat bulan lagi

-Home-

Mind to Review

Flame diterima sebagai kenang-kenangan :P

Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti silahkan tulis di tombol Ijo/Biru berikut

I I

I I

I I

V V

V

V

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	5. BAB V: Dream and Virus

Semua semakin kabur.

Rasa saat sari pati kehidupanmu mulai hilang. Tertarik oleh hisapan-hisapan kuat taring putih. Rasa yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan...

...atau mudahnya sudah kulupakan.

Lagi ingatan itu mengalir. Terus mengalir tanpa henti bersama aliran berwarna merah yang masih ditelan oleh Roxas.

Sebelum aku jatuh di atas lantai kayu yang dingin.

Lalu... gelap.

Gelap dan tak ada lagi yang kulihat. Hanya permainan ingatan masa yang telah lewat.

Tuhan... apa yang kali ini ingin Kau lakukan padaku? Kuharap... semua sari pati yang Kau berikan padaku hilang dan tertampung di organ dalam Roxas. Semoga. Semoga itu tadi tetes darahku yang terakhir...

Ah... lagi-lagi aku bermanja pada-Mu. Bermanja-manja dengan doa yang pastinya Kau benci. Kapan ya... terakhir kalinya aku meminta kematian pada-Mu?

Kau merindukan doaku ini? Atau marah padaku karena meminta hal itu?

Tolong... jawab pertanyaanku. Pintaku. Doaku...

"SORA!"

Ah... _have a nice dream_,Riku.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

A Man Who Musn't Exist Anymore © Ruise Vein Cort

Warnings:

Shounen Ai

(Mungkin) Blasphemy

Istilah-Istilah

Theme

Blood

Alur Acak

Language

OCC (Diusahakan Minimal)

Chara-Death!

Immortality

Aff...

Awal pertama mungkin cara penceritan sama dengan yang sudah-sudah.

Tapi ke bawahnya Rui nggak janji.

Awal sama akhir jarak waktu penulisannya beda...

Berapa bulan coba :I

Sujud syukur deh kalau bisa sama TwT

* * *

"...-nak manis."

Wanita berambut pirang pucat tersenyum lembut. Mendekap buntalan kain putih yang membalut tubuh mungil bayi dalam kehangatan dan aroma _floral _yang samar. Lalu, wanita itu membuka tutup mulutnya. Mengeluarkan suara-suara merdu dalam bahasa asing.

Ruangan yang begitu hangat oleh percik api dari tungku pembakaran. Aroma abu yang menari dan berdansa bersama kedua penghuninya. Dan kulit pucat sang wanita memantulkan warna jingga lembut yang cantik.

Sora sama sekali tak mengerti.

Hanya diam dengan kristal _aqua _yang masih mengecil. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang mampu menyalakan percik api penuh kehangatan dalam hati yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda itu. Dia bisu. Tubuhnya serasa membeku.

Mimpi.

Ia tahu ini merupakan hal yang ditunjukkan oleh bunga tidur itu. Bunga tidur yang begitu indah. Keindahan yang melukai secara dalam.

"...-ah... jadi benar ya, kau putra Naminè."

Suara terkikik membuat Sora mengalihkan perhatiannya. Memandang pada Roxas—yang entah kapan—ada di sampingnya. Menjalin kesepuluh jarinya dalam anyaman acak. Menutupi senyum mengejek yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Err... Roxas?"

Anak laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya tiga jam yang lalu berbalik. Menatap Sora lekat dengan kristal yang tidak lagi menyimpan kepolosan. Tak ada apapun. Tak ada kehidupan, sama seperti dengan tatapan Naminè. Tatapan Naminè yang di_kenal_nya.

"_Surprise_?"

Anak itu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang begitu hampa. Dan dari tawa itu Sora melihat sekilas bahwa ada dua taring panjang tumbuh di antara deret gigi atas anak itu. Sesuatu yang menjelaskan Sora dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini... khayalan buatanmu, bukan?" Ia menggeram. Berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak dan menyuarakan bagaimana ia _sangat_ membenci eksistensi _seperti_ Roxas. Keberadaan yang _sama_ dengan keberadaan sepasang pria dan wanita yang tengah tersenyum lembut pada bayi di belakangnya. "...jangan beri aku mimpi! Jangan beri aku bayangan semu akan kehangatan ini."

Ia tahu.

Ia sadar.

Ia percaya.

_Strigoi_—nama itu yang diucap Vanitas kala ia berbaik hati untuk _mendongeng _pada Sora—memiliki kekuatan khusus yang berhubungan dengan mimpi. Merasuk pada alam bawah sadar manusia. Pada alam yang _tak_ dapat dikendalikan siapapun.

"Ini bukan ciptaanku kok, Kakak."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nada memuakkan seperti itu!"

Tak perduli kenapa anak semuda itu menjadi _Strigoi. _Menjadi _vampire_ penghisap darah. Ia hanya perduli pada satu hal. Membenci siapapun yang sudah merasuk dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Menghancurkan rantai mimpi buruknya—ikatan yang tak bisa ia hindari.

Ia memang menolak akan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Menganggap mereka hanya sebagai dua hal yang membuatnya ada. Tapi di satu sisi, ia menjaga hal itu. Memasukkan setiap ingatan ke dalam peti emas berlapis intan dan berlian. Menguburnya jauh di lubuk hati.

Sesakit apapun.

Sekejam apapun.

Sesedih apapun.

Semua _memoir_ itu _tak_ bisa ia lupakan. Semua ingin ia kenang selalu di dalam mimpi. Di dalam alam bawah sadar yang tak diketahui siapapun. Mimpi buruk bagi mereka dan mimpi indah baginya.

"Bukan... aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Hanya Kakak yang bisa mengatur alam bawah sadar, membuat mimpi dan menciptakannya menjadi kacau atau menyusun keping harapan-..."

"Jangan bercanda! Ini bukan keping harapanku! Ini bukan cipta—..."

"...-arena ini _memoir _yang tak bisa Kakak simpan dalam waktu lama."

Dua suara saling beradu. Membuat keselarasan yang indah. Melodi yang syahdu bersenandung dengan tawa kecil dari sang bayi. Bayi dengan kristal _aqua _dan helai rambut coklat dalam wajah yang sama dengan Sora—karena nama itu memanglah nama yang kelak akan diberikan oleh Riku pada sang bayi. _Unnamed Child._

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kak. Ini keping masa lalu yang tersimpan jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan _kotak perhiasan_ milik Kakak. Alam bawah sadar yang sebenarnya. Abadi. Tak bisa diubah atau diingat. Kenangan yang hilang saat manusia menginjak usia tiga sampai lima tahun."

"Kh!" Pasangan itu tertawa riang, jemari-jemari kecil hendak menjangkau wajah Naminè. Begitu lembut. Wajah yang tak bisa Sora kenali. Sesuatu yang dulu—dan sekarang walau samar—dinantikannya. "...-HENTIKAANNN!"

Teriakkan itu hilang dalam ruang tanpa ada yang perduli. Hanya Roxas yang tahu. Hanya ia yang kini memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman kecil menghias. Senyuman yang begitu polos. Karena memang itu yang terbesit dalam benaknya...

"...kenapa kau membenci saat mereka bersikap lembut padamu?"

Tak menjawab dan Sora hanya terisak. Memaki kedua sosok yang masih tertawa.

Penuh cinta.

Penuh kehangatan.

Penuh kasih sayang.

Segalanya.

"Hentikan kedua badut itu! Hentikan kedua malaikat tak bersayap itu!" Bagai mantra ia menolak. Sangat menolak pemandangan yang masih bermain di hadapannya. Lalu mengucap doa, "Kembalikan... kedua iblis milikku."

"...iblis?"

"Ayah... Ibu... Jangan... jangan tesenyum... beri aku..." Ia terisak. Membuat kalimat yang belum selesai terhenti dan memberi waktu pada Roxas untuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...h-huku-man... siksa-saan..."

* * *

Riku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

Membiarkan Roxas berdua saja dengan Sora? Jangan bercanda!

Itu hal yang paling tidak waras—setelah mencoba melampaui Tuhan tentunya—yang akan ia lakukan. Kemana akal pikirannya sebagai pemburu saat melihat sang mangsa ada tepat di hadapannya? Kenapa ia justru membuat celah agar sang buruan dapat kabur setelah membuat _sebuah_ kekacauan.

Sekarang lihat?

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Sekarang ia hanya bisa mematung saat Yuffie memberitahunya bahwa Sora tengah tertidur. Tidur yang sangat dalam dan tak pasti kapan ia akan terbangun. Kesalahan fatal yang sudah ia lakukan.

"...-udah dapat kupastikan Roxas _bermain_ dalam alam bawah sadarnya," Yuffie mendecak. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan melemparkan tatapan remeh pada Riku di sisi lain tempat tidur.

Suara menggeram keluar dari mulut Riku. Sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaan yang ada di hadapannya. "Bisa kau lakukan sesuatu? Kau bisa menyeret keluar anak itu kan?" geramnya.

Yuffie tak menjawab. Hanya mengganti tatapan miliknya dengan tatapan meragukan dan sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang diminta oleh Riku. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka _sepupu_nya itu bisa meminta hal yang jelas-jelas tidak akan mau ia lakukan.

"Aku mohon..."

Wanita itu tetap diam. Tak mau menjawab apapun.

Alam bawah sadar bukanlah hal yang ingin ia masuki. Alam di mana ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, apa yang akan ia temui... dan rahasia apa yang disembunyikan oleh sang pemilik. Privasi.

"Yuffie!"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau yang membiarkan Roxas kan?" Keduanya kembali diam. Saling melempar pandangan untuk mencari makna dari masing-masing kristal yang ada. "Baiklah... mungkin aku bisa membuatmu masuk dalam alam bawah sadar anak ini..."

"_Th—..._"

"Satu kondisi."

"Ah..."

"Begitu kau masuk... kemungkinan Sora untuk terbangun karena keinginannya sendiri adalah mustahil, kau yang harus bisa membangunkannya, kalian bertiga—kau, Roxas dan Sora—terjebak dalam alam bahwa sadar." Hening. "Kau bersedia?"

"Aku..."

* * *

Sora POV

* * *

Aku sudah tak tahu lagi. Sudah tak ingin tahu lagi berapa kali jarum jam sudah berputar. Berapa kali ketiganya mencapai angka yang sama. Dan juga berapa kali mereka terus ada di hadapanku. Memberiku wajah itu, membuatku muak.

"Aku... ingin keluar..."

Berbisik pada ketiadaan. Tak akan ada yang mendengarku—kecuali Roxas yang lebih memilih untuk menyuarakan ejekan-ejekan tak jelas—di dunia ini. Alam bawah sadarku sendiri. Ah... menyebalkan!

"Puuu... ayolah... kita belum genap ada di tempat ini selama dua tahun awal kehidupan Kakak..." suaranya berhenti sesaat. Seolah mencari kalimat yang sesuai lalu tersenyum kecil, "...Riku belum muncul."

"Itu delapan tahun lagi," aku mendesis.

Roxas hanya tertawa kecil. Kembali menjalin jemari di depan wajahnya.

Tuhan... betapa aku membenci sikap polos yang dibuat-buat olehnya sekarang. Hanya kepura-puraan, seperti wajah bahagia yang kini tengah terlukis di wajah... Ayah dan Ibu—ya, aku menyebutnya, untuk saat ini mereka memang bersikap seperti orangtuaku. Untuk saat ini—yang memperhatikan bagaimana kaki-kaki kecilku berusaha untuk melangkah. Menggapai mereka.

"...bukan Riku itu... tapi... Riku di masa lalu Kakak..." Aku mendengus. Benar-benar malas menanggapi _orang_ ini. Sekarang aku membencinya... rasa benci yang sama dengan kebencian yang kuberikan pada dunia ini. "Riku yang juga ada di masa laluku, masa lalu kita."

"...maksudmu?"

"Hihi, apa kau belum ingat juga? Dari semua ini kau belum ingat juga?"

Tangan kecil itu kini berhasil menggapai Naminè. Membuat wanita berambut pirang pucat kembali tertawa dengan suara yang begitu halus dan tidak dibuat-buat. Begitu tulus. Entah... entah kenapa aku _iri_ pada _diriku sendiri_. Aku iri padanya. Karena ia menghilangkan _hak_ku untuk disayangin—sekalipun aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan perubahan sikap mereka.

"Tak ada yang kulupakan... hanya masa ini saja."

"Hihi, Kakak yakin akan hal itu? Sebenarnya yang Kakak simpan sebagai harta karun itu _memoir _yang sebenarnya atau hanya tiruan belaka?"

...

Lagi.

Lagi-lagi permainan kata ini. Hal yang tak bisa kutemukan ujung pangkalnya. Sudah berapa kali ia berucap hal seperti ini? Sudah berapa kali?

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan sekarang! Aku muak dengan permainanmu yang terus berputar-putar sejak tadi!" Suara yang kukeluarkan terlalu tinggi.

Roxas sedikit berjengit. Menyatukan kedua alisnya lalu mengehentikan sikap pura-pura polosnya. Mendesah pelan dan kembali menatapku dengan kristal hampa miliknya.

"Idiot," bisiknya pelan. Menutup kedua mata lalu tersenyum. "Kakak... benar-benar ekpsrimen _gagal_ yang idiot..."

...apa... dia bilang tadi?

"APA MAKSUDMU!" bentakku. Benar-benar kasar dan aku percaya, suatu saat nanti aku akan menyesali karena sudah memperlakukan anak—sekalipun aku tahu usianya sudah lebih dari usiaku—seperti Roxas sebagaimana dunia memperlakukanku.

Mengabaikan bagaimana aku membentaknya Roxas mendesah pelan. Mempertemukan punggungnya dengan pohon natal kering-dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana asal muasal benda itu. Menatapku lekat sebelum kembali melemparkan senyuman polos.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran kenapa Master bisa jatuh cinta pada bocah idiot sepertimu-...""

"Koreksi, aku dan Riku sama sekali-..."

"...-bahkan sampai me_nyentuh_mu secara menyeluruh."

"..-bukan kekasih..."

Ia terkekeh kecil. Memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang benar-benar menggambarkan betapa ia menyukai reaksi milikku. Tuhan... kenapa dia bisa tahu mengenai hal itu!

"Kau pasti berpikir Riku melakukan hal itu karena mabuk atau hanya melihatmu sebagai pengganti kan?"

Kupalingkan wajahku. Sama sekali tak ingin memandang kristal-kristal biru gelap miliknya untuk kemudian merutuki keputusanku. Malaikat-malaikat itu tengah tertawa. Memeluk putra mereka. Bukan aku. Bukan aku yang ada dalam pelukan mereka dan sampai kapan pun itu bukanlah aku. Hal yang mustahil bisa kurasakan... mengharap bisa melakukannya dengan keluarga yang nantinya akan kubangun saja tidak mungkin-dari segi apapun juga itu hal yang mustahil bagiku untuk menikah kan?

"Ia hanya melihatku sebagai Yuffie, kekasihnya yang sebenarnya."

"...kuberitahu kau satu hal menarik, Yuffie atau lebih menarik kusebut dia... Mama, adalah sepupu dari Master, Pamanku."

Kristal biru langitku mengecil. Sama sekali tidak menyangka hal yang kudengar.

Yuffie... sepupu Riku?

Dan apa tadi?

Mama? Paman?

"Kau tidak percaya? Tidak aneh... banyak yang bilang pencampuran gen antara seorang Yuffie dan Vincent merupakan hal yang mustahil bila menghasilkan produk seperti aku maupun Ventus... ah, kau belum bertemu kakakku itu ya."

"Kau bercanda."

"Hehe, aku serius saat mengatakan Riku melakukan itu padamu dalam kondisi sadar untuk menganggapmu orang lain, menganggapmu berasal dari masa lampau."

"...kau _bukan_ Roxas yang sebenarnya... apa aku benar?"

"...dapat kau katakan seperti itu. Aku _sama_ sepertimu. Bukan pemilik tubuh ini yang sebenarnya... hanya _fragment_."

* * *

Tadinya kupikir pertemuanku dengan Riku hanyalah kebetulan. Di mana seorang pengembara bertemu dengan tikus jalanan dan mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama-tema itu cukup _cliche_ kan? Hanya sebuah kebetulan belaka tanpa ada latar apapun dalam kisah itu. Dan aku salah.

"Kau bilang ini masa laluku? Kau bercanda kan?" aku mendesis. Memincingkan pandangan pada wajah tersenyum Roxas sebelum mendelik pada sosok yang diucap sebagai diriku di masa lalu. "Sekarang beri tahu aku kenapa di masa lalu aku berusia dua puluh tahun sementara di masa ini usiaku delapan belas tahun."

"..._paradox_ mungkin."

"Kau katakan _mungkin._"

"Memang aku harus bilang apa lagi selain kata mungkin?"

* * *

Naminè-sekarang jangan tanya aku kenapa aku tidak menganggil wanita itu dengan sebuatn 'Ibu'-tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan dua cangkir teh di hadapan sepasang pria berambut perak maupun coklat yang sibuk membicarakan mengenai coretan-coretan kecil di atas kertas. Sementara aku memincingkan mata untuk-setidaknya-memberi ancaman pada Roxas yang berdiri di sebelahku dengan sebuah senyuman kecil nan polos menghias wajahnya.

"Jelaskan," desisku tajam. Bila perhitunganku benar maka aku sudah terjebak di dunia yang disebut alam bawah sadar-mimpi-selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Memperhatikan seseorang yang Roxas katakan sebagai aku-walau nyatanya semakin tidak masuk akal-tumbuh menjadi pria yang berteman dengan Riku-yang kupastikan tidak kukenal juga.

Kristal-kristal biru gelap miliknya berputar kecil disusul desahan kecil. Sementara senyuman di wajahnya terlihat semakin jelas. "Menjelaskan apa? Ini tugasmu untuk mengingat semuanya bukan?"

Aku tidak ingat kemana panggilan 'Kakak' dan nada manis yang dulu sempat bermain di wajah Roxas. dan aku sama sekali tidak perduli kemana perginya karena bukan itu masalah utama saat ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah bilang hal seperti itu."

"...kau mau aku memainkan ulang dan memberimu bukti yang mengatakan bahwa kau kesal pada dirimu sendiri yang tak memiliki andil dari masa lalu Riku, bukan?"

"Terbukti, ini bukan mimpi atau _memoir _yang tak kuingat."

"Memang bukan." Mendecak kecil kelopak mataku semakin menyipit. "Karena kau memang bukan Sora yang sebenarnya kan? Kau hanya ciptaan gagal." Dan kuurungkan niatanku untuk segera membentak anak laki-laki di hadapanku.

Tuhan... aku tahu aku terlalu banyak meminta. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, bagaimana kalau Kau penuhi permintaanku ini secepatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dilakukan Roxas dengan menunjukkan hal ini padaku?

"Hei... apa kau mulai mengantuk?" Aku mengerjap. Menatap ragu pada Roxas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Membenarkan apa yang ia katakan. "Ini saranku, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, kau akan mengingat semua _memoir _dari sudut pandangmu sendiri, dan kau akan tahu apa-apa saja yang terjadi secara langsung."

Tak tahu apa. Hanya saja... aku merasa kalau apa yang diucapkan oleh Roxas adalah sesuatu yang memang harus kulakukan dan kelopak mataku... menutup tanpa kuperintah...

* * *

Kematian.

Kau percaya bila aku katakan aku tidak takut pada kematian?

Kupastikan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang percaya padaku bukan?

Dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu dalam hal ini. Tapi itu sebuah kebenaran.

Bagiku kematian adalah hal yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Karena aku memanglah bukan sesuatu yang bernyawa. Jangan berharap aku mengucapkan kata 'lagi'. Sejak awal aku memang tak pernah memiliki nyawa.

Kau tahu mengenai virus?

Sesuatu yang tak bisa masuk dalam penggolongkan mahluk hidup maupun benda mati. Bukan komponen biotik maupun abiotik. Dapat brkembang biak tapi juga dapat dikristalkan-_shut down _untuk waktu tertentu. Sampai saat ini tak ada yang bisa memasukkan mereka dalam regu manapun bukan?

Itulah aku.

Aku hanyalah virus. Hanya saja ukuranku bukan dalam hitungan nano. Ukuranku sebesar manusia dengan bentuk manusia pula.

Tuhan membuatku hanya sebagai hiburan. Sebagai pesan pada mereka yang mengagungkan ilmu pengetahuan dan menganggap remeh keberadaan-Nya. Bahwa Ia ada. Bahwa Ia bukanlah isapan jempol belaka maupun sebagai dongeng mengenai imajinasi-imajinasi liar orang-orang jaman dahulu. Bukan sebatas kepercayaan saja.

Itu hipotesa milikku. Kau tak mungkin berpikir bahwa aku tahu akan hal itu langsung dari Ia kan? Ayolah... itu hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Bahkan Utusan Beliau saja tak pernah melihant-Nya. Apalagi aku?

Aku hanyalah eksistensi rendahan.

Hanya bergantung pada _memoir _yang tersisa di dalam otak anak laki-laki yang sudah meninggal. Ah... apa jiwanya bisa damai melihat aku menggunakan tubuhnya ya? Kuharap ia bisa. Kalau tidak...

...bolehkan sesuatu yang tak hidup maupun tak mati ini meminta pada Anda untuk meniadakkan keberadaanya?

Bila berhenti meminum darah saja cukup untuk membuatku musnah akan kulakukan sejak dulu. Karena itu...

Boleh aku bermain dengan keduanya untuk saat ini?

Sebagai pengisi waktu, bila Anda tidak keberatan sampai masa di mana Anda berkenan menghapus keberadaanku. Virus yang oleh penemunya diberi nama...

...Roxas.

Hei, siapapun kau yang memiliki tubuh dan nama ini, aku minta maaf. Karena aku, sampai sekarang tubuhmu belum bisa beristirahat. Maafkan aku, ya?

* * *

_Alohaaaa_ XD (sepaked)

Rui kembali setelah kenyang belajar Fisika, Kimia dan Biologi

(jijingkrakkan kayak orang gila)

Dengan ini masa hiatus Rui berakhir dan Rui bisa kembali aktif menulis dikarenakan nggak ada kerjaan (geplaked)

Tee-hee,

Karena ujian berikutnya Rui lebih fokus pada hapalan pengetahuan umum dibandingkan rumus nggak penting nan nggak jelas, jadi Rui main komputer aja (niat nggak niat)

Fufu

Yey! \(^_^)/

Tapi maaf kalau cara tulisan Rui berubah,

Bahkan Rui sama sekali nggak mengakui ini sama dengan cara tulis Rui sebelumnya TT _TT

* * *

...

Virus... -.-a

Arghhh...!

Nambah lagi materinya.

_Strigoi_, DNA, Evolusi,

sekarang Virus (_Headbang_)

Silahkan flame Rui karena materi yang digunakan semakin ke mana-mana (baca: memaksa untuk buka buku Biologi)

Apa ini hasil kebanyakan buka buku Bio?

Setelah ini Geografi, Sosiologi, Sejarah juga dipake?

Sekalian aja kamu bikin aku sliwer untuk buka buku Fisika sama Kimia (_headbang_ lagi)

Otak stress!

**TAMBAHAN, CHAPTER DEPAN DIPASTIKAN BANYAK MEMBAHAS MENGENAI VIRUS 0,0**

**(Bonus; penjelasan mengenai teori Rui yang menyangkutpautkan Virus sama Vampire, jadi mungkin makin sulit dimengerti)**

* * *

_Sorry for my useless rambling._

_Another sorry to if... I'm late in update._

_I told you the reason right._

_Please..._

_Give those damned University..._

_I want that prody (insane)_

* * *

_Mind to Review_?

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v


End file.
